The Amazing, Wondrous Life of Loners, Losers, and Geniuses
by EliasMakenshi22
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Rated T for mild, or not, use of bad language. Pending Zelink. Summary: The enticing, eccentric life of Ganondorf Dragmire VIII. Twists and turns wait around the corner... *Updated Ch.1 and 2 for minor improvement.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome, Readers! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy reading them!**

_Butler_: Young Master, your supper is waiting. Today, we hav-

**Me: Yes, I know, Edmund. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fanfiction to type. Plus, tell Father that I'm still typing.**

_Butler_: Of course, Young Master.

**Me: BTW, you are also my co-host. Be grateful for that.**

_Butler: _Assured, Young Master. All's well assured…

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any Nintendo, Sega, or whatever comes up in my fanfictions (Other than OC's, of course…).**

* * *

><p><strong>The Average, Wondrous Life of Loners, Losers, and Geniuses<strong>

**Chapter One**: Wake Up In The Morning Feeling Like Jigg Jiggs…

Ganondorf's (VIII) POV

I woke up with a smile plastered on my face. With eager energy, I scampered across my room to get prepared.

_Yes! Today is going to be my first day at the Super Smash Bros. Tournament! I'm so excited! _I thought restlessly, imagining all the battles that would ensue once i got there. However, that all stopped once I heard the dreaded knock upon my bedroom door.

"Ganondorf! What is the meaning of this?" the voice boomed, knocking louder and louder until it sounded as if my door would break down.

_Oh ****... I forgot to check the mailbox!_

"Open this door right know, or I will **** you up!" the voice screamed.

"Coming, dad," I groaned. _Ughh! I'm so stupid! How could I forget?_

I opened the door… and find my father's face peering back at me.

"Okay, before you start yelling at me," I stammer. "I-

"Ganondorf Dragmire VIII, you are a disgrace to our people! You are not fit to rule, much less enter the newest Smash Bros. tournament!" exclaimed my father.

"But dad," I shout. "That's not fair! You and Grandpa Ganon both got to try out for the tournament, so why can't I?"

"Because I said so! You can't go waltz in there and say, 'Hey, Whatzup', without people stabbing swords through your chest. It's a ****hole down there, trust me, I know," he retorts, snorting at the distant memories that clouded his thoughts.

"Don't remind me, your stories are gruesome. It's not my fault they made you the villain in other games, or you that you 'die' because of some tunic-wearing fairy boy who comes up in every, single game. Face it, you can't stop me from going!" I hollered. I hated arguing with my dad, but he can be such a butt sometimes.

"That's it then. Fine, pshhh, don't you come crying to me when you been beat to a pulp. The veterans there are ****ing annoying! Once you enter, you'll wish you were dead!" my father snapped back.

_Wait a minute…_

"So, you're letting me go?" I inquired.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can go," he sighed." But don't-"

"Whatever, dad, I know what you mean. See ya!" I laughed.

"Where are you going?" my father questioned.

"Well, you see," I confessed, "I sent in the registration form a couple weeks ago. They've already sent me a portable portal to get me there."

"How did you conduct this plan without me knowing?" he asked.

"Grandpa was into it. He caught me reading the manual for the P.P (portable portal), and decided it was best to keep this a secret from you." I admitted. "He's really good at keeping secrets."

"Tell me about it…" my father joked.

_*Awkward silence induces*_

"So, um, yeah. Bye," I uttered. To tell the truth, I was completely terrified. I had no idea what the place was, or how it was going to be like. I was afraid that people would dislike me, because of my father's reputation.

As I started to set up my portal, my father said something to me that I haven't heard in forever…

"Make me proud."

_Pride. The thing that mattered most to my father. Every time I made an accomplishment, my father said, "Good job, son." I could tell he was happy, and it made me happy too._

_I wish things were like that now..._

I nodded back to him; words not even needed to express how I feel. Finally, the portal was ready, and I was just about to activate it, until my father said…

"Wait."

"Yes, father."

"I have a few rules and requirements you need to abide and fulfill."

"Okay, what are they?" I responded.

"First," my father starts," you have to make it to the top tiers. Don't let the ***hole critics mark you down from your rightful spot. Second, make a few friends. I know how awkward it might be for you, but it's better to have more allies than enemies. Third, contact me on everything you see or do. I want to know how you're doing, and to see if you're not being a ***** to any of the Hands or any other competitors. Lastly, I want-"

"Yeah, whatever, I know. 'You to stay safe.'," I interrupted. "Bye, dad, see you someday."

"Farwell, my son. You have inherited the Triforce of Power; use it wisely," my dad says, every hint of the words saying that he doesn't like this.

"Okay then, B-"

"Wait!" he cried.

"What is it now?" I implored. " This is getting annoying."

"If you," my father threatened, "lose the tournament, I swear I'll have your *** crushed and glued to your face! Furthermore-"

"Okay, dad, I get it. Love you too!" I said sarcastically. I activated the portal before he can say anything else. And before I felt my body disappearing, I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Then everything turned black.

Slowly, as if I'd fallen, my senses came back to me. My body clenched together as I felt my body coming back together.

_Ouch!_ I screamed, but no noise is heard. Then, a surging light surrounded me, and I heared this booming voice…

"WELCOME TO THE SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL TOURNAMENT GROUNDS!"

My eyes jolted wide open, and I'm awed at the sight that lay before me. I turned towards the source of the loud noise, and I find that it came from…

A giant floating hand.

Quickly, I clambered off the ground and stare at the hand.

"Welcome, challenger. I am Master Hand, and I'm pleased to be an 'acquaintance' of some sort," he announced, extending his pinky finger in response.

"Hello," I stammered, shaking the gargantuan finger with both my hands. " I'm-uh-G-ganondorf Dragmire VIII. I've come here to participate in this year's tournament."

"I know," he replied." I've seen your registration form, and it is quite impressive. I'm eager to see how well you do and see if it is similar to your father's performance. Now, follow me to your room. You'll be put in Dorm 3 of the Northeast rooms, in the boys' section. All belongings that you have submitted for us to decorate your room are in place. Come on now, I don't bite; I can't."

"Okay, I guess," I said, questions buzzing throughout my mind. _Oh! I'm so excited! What will lie in store for me next? _I thought.

Slowly, we made ourselves towards the doors. They opened once we neared them, and inside, I saw what would be of my destiny.

Pure havoc and chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thank you readers! I hope you've been enjoying my story so far and I usher you on to read on some more. Stay Classy! Ciao!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:**** Hello and welcome back, readers. I have hoped you have been waiting eagerly for the next chapter. **

_Butler/Edmund: _Hello, Young Master. I see you've been typing your story lately. I cannot wait to see what you come up with next.

**Me****: Thank you, again, Edmund. I look forward to having you as one of my best co-writers, next to ****linkherohyrulian****, of course.**

_Butler/Edmund: _Quite so, if I say so myself. And, Young Master?

**Me****: Yes?**

_Butler/Edmund: _May I have the honor, Young Master?

**Me**: **Of course, Edmund.**

_Butler/Edmund:_ All right then. Young Master *cough*, EliasMakenshi22, does not own SSBB or any other things that may come up in his stories, besides his OCs, of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Average, Wondrous Life of Loners, Losers, and Geniuses<strong>_

**Chapter Two:** A New Life in A New Place (Part 1)

Third Person POV

Books were flying, papers were spinning, and people running and screaming; it was a total wreck.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE!" exclaimed Master Hand. "CRAZY! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

"Coming!" replied another giant floating hand, "Geez, lighten up a bit. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"How many times have I told you not to mess up this place! And I do not wear PANTIES!" screeched Master Hand.

"I know, I know. Hey, who's that you got there," asked Crazy Hand, extending his index finger.

"This is Ganondorf Dragmire VIII; he's a newcomer, and he'll be competing in the Brawl tournament," answered Master Hand.

"Hello?" replied Ganondorf.

"Ah, so you're Ganondorf. Didn't you compete in the last tournament?" questioned Crazy Hand.

"No, actually," said Ganondorf, "that was just my father. He applied to each of the tournaments respectively, but only got into Melee."

"Okay, whatever," muttered CH (Crazy Hand).

"Crazy here will guide you to your room," said MH (Master Hand) to Ganondorf.

"I thought you were going to?" Ganondorf said.

"Well, since I know that _CRAZY _herewill not clean up this mess, I'm going to have to leave you with him," replied MH.

"Okay, then," said Ganondorf warily.

"C'mon," said CH, "let's get on with it. The sooner I get you to your room, the sooner I can hide from MH. Also…"

*_Meanwhile*_

Luigi's POV

_Oh no!_ I thought to myself. _Where did I put those stupid keys?_

"Hey Mario!" I yelled at my brother–who was currently in the shower. "Do you know where the keys to the closets are?"

"How the **** should I know? Look for them," my brother replied.

_Yep, _I said to myself_, He's getting into that fighty mood of his._

"I can't find them," I shouted, "I'll just go and ask for new ones, okay."

"You better. Otherwise, I'll go prancing around, shown off my-"

"Okay! Enough of that, please. I'll go get them."

_Ughhh! _I thought to myself,_ Mario, so can be such a butt sometimes._

After I put on my shoes, I ran down the series of corridors. These were the same corridors that I've past so many times. They hold so many memories…

"Just like old times, ehhh?" I thought out loud. It was nostalgic, running down these hallways. "Heck, I could probably run down these hallways blindfolded," I thought aloud again.

All of a sudden, I heard this noise.

"What in the name of the-"

CRASH!

"Whoa there!" I yelped as I toppled backwards.

"Whoops, hehe" said a peculiar blue hedgehog. "Here, let me help you up."

I stood up, patted my pants, and faced this… hedgehog thing.

"Thanks, but who are you exactly? Do I know you or something?" I asked.

The blue hedgehog-thing snickered and said, "Sonic's the name; speed's my game. I'm pretty familiar with you, Luigi. Didn't the people around here call you the 'mean, lean, green, fighting machine?'"

"Yeah, but that was a _long_ time ago," I said. _Good times…_ I said to myself.

"So," I asked Sonic, "What are you doing here? You're not even part of Nintendo."

"Well, you see," Sonic replied, "My company made a deal with your company, Nintendo, and made an agreement as to the new character list. Luckily, I was one of those people."

"That's cool," I said back, not knowing anything else to say, "Do you know anybody else here?"

"Well, besides you, I know of Link, Mario, Fox and Falco, Captain Falcon, and the rest of them, or whatnot," Sonic answered.

_Of course, _I thought to myself,_ the main characters…_

"Anyways, gotta go!" Sonic said to me, "I want to explore the place before nighttime."

"Sure, I guess," I said back.

"Alright then, I look forward to brawling with you," said Sonic, speeding off into the distance…

"What an unusual fellow," I said out loud. "Too much energy with these newcomers." _But it was true; brawling is some hard stuff. _I cooed to myself. _These people don't know how hard it was to brawl, and…_

THUDDD!

"Oh! Sorry, about that…" I stammered.

"Uh, it's okay," the person replied back. "I'll just be going back to my room, that's all."

As the person hurried along the hallway, something went off in my head. "Hey!" I called.

"Yeah?" the person questioned.

"Do I know you, from, like, somewhere before?" I asked. "Where you here during the last tournament?"

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about?" stated the person. "Look, if we're done here, I'll just be going now…."

"Wait!" I called again, "Are you… Samus?"

The piercing blue eyes widened then sank back down, as if in shock and embarrassment.

"Yeah," she replied, "It's me."

"Oh my gosh, you're, like, gorgeous!" I sputtered.

_Dammit! That's too akward to say. _I said to myself, flushing with red color that envies my brother's.

"It's okay," she smiled. "Happens all the time. And, thanks, by the way."

"No problem?" I stammered.

Suddenly, her face turned harsh and strict, and she said to me, "If you EVER talk about this, I swear I'll-"

She abruptly stopped, turned back, and stared at a box that moved behind her. Quietly, she tip-toed over to it, kicked the box over, and…

Smacked a guy in the face.

"Who the **** are you trying to spy on us!" she yelled.

"Hey there," the guy said back, rubbing his face. "Damn, you're beautiful. You know, if every girl were beautiful like you, I bet you-"

SMACK!

"Hey! What was tha-"

SMACK!(again)

"Okay enough!" the guy said. "Man, are all these hotties so-"

SMACK! (hehe… ^w^)

"What the heck!" he shouted. "Fine then, then go back to your kitchen and make me a sandwich. See if I care about you and your petty needs."

Stunned, Samus opened her mouth a little, as if to say something, but turned her back instead.

"Bye, Luigi. See you on the battlefield," she said sharply as she walked away. But before she turned the corner, she turned and pointed at the guy and said, "What's your name, jerk."

Looking pleased with himself, the person said, "The name's Snake, babe. Glad to take you on anytime, _if you know what I mean_?"

Samus then came back and put her index finger menacingly on Snake's chest.

While poking him, she hissed, "Well then, _Snake_. Lets see if you'll survive long enough to let me whoop your sorry ***. By the way, don't you ever, EVER, call me babe again, you here me?"

Snickering, Snake said, "Kay, babe. See you later."

Samus, now flustered with anger, turned once again and stomped her way to her room, murmuring and mumbling all the way.

"Hey you," Snake said, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said shakily, trying to retreat from the conversation as soon as possible.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Snake said coolly, walking down the opposite side of the corridor.

_I have no what in the world just happened here. _I thought to myself. _Now I should probably get to Room Assistance before something else happens…_

Third Person POV

As Luigi continued to scurry on off to the Assistance wing, Ganondorf and CH appeared around the corner.

"Man, this is going to take some getting used to," Ganondorf puffed.

"Ehhh, this isn't that bad," CH replied. "Almost everyone here has no problem with it."

"That's *cough* so easy for you to say. You *cough* don't even have to walk!" Ganondorf heaved.

"Well, you should have trained more," CH scolded. "You have to be able to move to fight, ya know?"

"You make *pant* things sound so easy," Ganondorf complained.

"That's what I'm here for," CH said.

"Don't try with me," Ganondorf warned.

As they turned and walked down the final hall, they approached a door with the triforce emblem embedded within it. The emblem glowed with a faint red-ish gold-ish light, and it pulsed purple-ish black-ish waves around it, making the rest of the door of the same color. A red dragon with music noted surrounded it, and it seemed to dance upon the desert of which seemed to be the Gerudo Valley. Ganondorf smiled in amusement.

"Aha!" CH exclaimed. "Here's your room."

"Cool," Ganondorf replied, overjoyed with his new door.

"Now," CH said while snapping his fingers, "here are your keys."

Slowly, a key ring drifted onto Ganondorf's open palm. It, too, had the triforce symbol embedded in it, but it did not glow with any power or such.

"Don't lose these," CH warned. "These are very hard to make. I've given you a spare one just in case, okay?"

"I'll try not to," Ganondorf said fiercely, clutching the keys in his palm.

"Okay then. I'd best take my leave before MH finds me," CH said in a hurried voice. "Good Luck!"

"Bye!" replied Ganondorf as the gargantuan hand (literally) snapped itself out of the hallway.

"Well then," Ganondorf yawned. "Time for some rest."

…

As Ganondorf opened the door to his new home, the sun began to set upon Smash Mansion, making it shimmer with a beautiful golden hue. Luigi had safely acquired replacement keys, and was now peacefully resting in a room adjacent from Mario's. All was good in Smash Mansion, but in the distance, a shadowed colossus howled in the distance. Its howl, however, was filled with rage and triumph…

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: Ohh! I left it at a cliffhanger (cliche, right?). Sorry, readers, for not updating for a while. My—how should I say this—"well was running dry." Anyways, please R&R, I'm up for comments and such. But no flames; everyone hates flames. Flames make good people do bad things… SO DON'T DO IT! Also, I'm not sexist or homophobic. If anything in this fanfic offended you, I' so sorry.**

_Edmund/ Butler:_ Young Master! It is now time for the event.

**Me****: Oh! Sorry, Edmund, let me get ready. *grabs Codex* Ready! Oh, and readers. Go gander upon linkherohyrulian's fanfiction. Comment and tell him that he needs to update soon. Tell him that a "wise and incredibly sexy voice" sent him the message. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me****: Hello Yello! Welcome back readers. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. So, please, continue and wait for the next chapters. I sincerely thank you guys/girls for reading my story... and so the amazing journey continues!**

_Butler/ Edmund: Young Master! I see you have finally continued typing; I was looking forward to read more of your story._

**Me****: Thanks so much Edmund! Do you want to say the disclaimer again?**

_Butler/ Edmund: With pleasure! Young Master *cough* EliasMakenshi2 *cough* does not own anything of the Nintendo franchise or the SSBB material besides some (maybe) upcoming things and such._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Amazing, Wondrous Life of Loners, Losers, and Geniuses<strong>_

**Chapter Three:** A New Life in A New Place (Part 2)

Ganondorf VIII's POV

*YAWN*

"Good morning," I yawn out loud, stretching my arms out wide.

_Man, that bed was so comfortable!_ I thought to myself while slowly getting out of my emperor size bed. _It's so much better than I expected it to be! And so much bigger too (NO, NOT LIKE THAT -_-)!_

As I stumble across that room, I hear muffed footsteps and voices outside my door.

_Oh ****, am I late? _I panic. Soon, I'm in my regular outfit; my pair of black and gold-trimmed boots, a pair of pants, a mahogany colored shirt with more black and gold-trimmed armor, and a pendant made of Gerudo amber and Zora turquoise.

I scrambled out of my walk-in closet, and make my way to the door, grabbing my keys and combing my fiery red hair in the process. Once in the hallway, I steadily half jog- half walk my way down three flights of stairs and enter the lobby of the mansion. I gazed upon the entire thing; everything was neat and orderly again. The walls were shining and the furniture was in place. Snapping myself out of the trance, I hurriedly walked to the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria, however, everyone was all over the place. I looked around to see if there were any spots left, and in the process, I caught a few of my fellow smashers' attention.

Not wanting any attention brought to myself, I hurried off to the huge display of food. Every bit of food was there. When I say, "every bit of food was there", I mean _EVERY_ bit of food was there. There were weird mushrooms with big eyes, large pots of soup with almost any kind of soup imaginable, eight different drink dispensers, platters of ready-made food steaming with deliciousness, trays filled with multi-colored gourmet delicacies, baskets of fruit pilled high, and so much more stuff I haven't even seen. However, there was one particular spot that caught my eye:

The dessert table.

The moment I laid my eyes on it, I started to drool. There was an incredibly big cake smack in the center. Rows of cookies, brownies, tarts, fudge, chocolate, flan, ice cream, pudding, gelato, doughnuts, and some things that looked like small vegetable people surrounded it. As if in a trance, I made my way over to gaze upon it more, taking in the wonderful aromas that coated the fine and pristine treasured desserts. I wanted to try everything at once, but strangely, the basket of mixed and multicolored vegetable-people caught my attention the most. Curiously, I put my hand on a white vegetable-person thing and inspected it.

_Weird,_ I thought to myself, _I've never seen things like this before._

Slowly, I brought it up to my mouth, when I heard someone bellow:

"NO! DON'T EAT IT!"

Shocked and surprised, I dropped the thing onto the floor. Then, a small man in a space-like outfit came running towards me.

"Why'd you try to eat it!" the small man shouted.

"I'm sorry!" I retorted. "I thought they were food!"

"How!" the small man continued. "'It was the only one here!"

"No it wasn't," I say, scowling at the smaller man. "There were more over there…"

When I turned around and tried to point out the other smaller creatures, there were all gone. Looking back at the man, I could see he was crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the small man sighed.

"But, I…" I stammered.

"Save it," the small man interrupted. "It's okay. Just try not to touch or eat these things, got me?"

Then, out of his pocket, he pulled out a silver whistle. Hurriedly, he deactivated his space helm and blew on the whistle...

BRRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG!

"Ahh!" I grunted while covering my ears.

"Sorry," he apologized while putting away the whistle. "This whistle is specially made for calling pikmin. It has to be at a specific high resonance pitch because the pikmin can't hear. They can, however, feel the vibrations from noises and sounds very well."

"For calling what?" I said, rubbing my ears. "I can't really hear you."

"I said!" the small man shouted," I blew on my whistle to call my pikmin; the things that are like the white thing you tried to eat."

"Okay," I said back, still rubbing my ears. "Also, I'm sorry for almost eating your pikmin."

"It's fine," the small man chuckled. "You would have been more in peril than I would have been. By the way, my name is Olimar; Captain Olimar, if you want to be specific."

"Nice to meet you, Captain Olimar," I smiled back, extending my hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, umm…" Olimar hesitated while shaking my hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. " My name is Ganondorf Dragmire VIII, but you can just call me Ganondorf."

"Well then, Ganondorf. Nice to meet you," Olimar replied.

"So," I continued, not knowing what else to say. "How do you like it here?"

"Oh, well," Olimar replied, "The place is fantastic! You can find everything here."

"Really?" I asked, wanting to know more about this place. "Can you tell me what you've seen? This place is sure big, and I kind of just got here yesterday, so I don't know much about this place."

"Okay then," Olimar said with a tinge of happiness is his voice. "First off, there is a nice pool with a hot tub and everything. By that, there is a gym and stimulation dojo to practice fighting and such. Also, in a room adjacent to the gym, there are portals to compete in events such as 'Boss Battles', 'All Star-Mode', 'Home Run Contest', 'Classic Mode', 'Multi-man Brawl', and etc. I can't go into detail with these, but they all sound very interesting. Anyways, there is a library containing books from all over, but most of which contain information on fighting techniques or the history of the Smash Universe. Then there are…"

"Wait a sec," I interrupted, staring at some green-clad plumber who was looking at me with a strange look. Noticing that I was fully aware of his intentions, the green-clad plumber hurriedly turned around and scuttled off to a table where a shorter, plumper, and redder version of him was sitting down. By the short red man was a blonde princess with blue eyes and a pink dress, who was also staring intently at me, except with a threatening-ish-maybe look (_HER EVIL EYEZ! lolz)_.

"Who are they?" I asked Olimar.

"You don't know them?" replied Olimar.

"I don't think so," I responded, looking back and forth between Olimar and the blonde princess (who was still staring at me).

"That's Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi," Olimar said, pointing out who was which.

"Oh, I see," I muttered.

"I heard that they are fearsome fighters," Olimar replied, wonder and amazement sparkling in his eyes.

"I guess so," I shrugged, not knowing that someone was behind me.

Then, I felt someone cover my eyes with their hands. I tried to turn around and look, but the grip was tight enough to make me unable to move.

"Hey, Ganondorf," a familiar voice giggled. "Guess who?"

_Oh my Goddesses, _I thought as I pulled the hands away. As I turned around, I was already in completely jubilant mood.

_Could it be? _

"Hey," the figure said, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Oh, you have no idea, Zelda," I said smiling in a way that rivaled hers.

* * *

><p><em>Even though we have been apart most of the time, Zelda has always been my best friend. I remember the first time we met…<em>

_But that, my friends, is a whole different story ;_

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" she squealed, hugging me with the power of boa constrictor.<p>

"I missed you so much too!" I shouted with joy, returning the greeting while not minding the pain of the immensely powerful hug or the passing individuals who were watching us.

"Okay then," she said while breaking the hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen or contacted you in forever. But, now here you are! I'm still so overjoyed at the fact that I get to see you again!"

"I know right," I replied, brimming with happiness. "I've been fine the last few months. You know, taking care of my people, learning how to rule, and practicing magic with Kotake and Koume and stuff…"

"Gee," Zelda sighed. "You're so busy too. I was also learning the basics to rule and practicing magic, except with my mother."

"Cool," I replied, as I usually do when she talks.

"But, in the process," she continued while raising her right hand. "I got this."

Slowly, her hand began to shimmer with a golden brilliance, revealing the sacred crest know in the land of Hyrule as the "Triforce". However, unlike mine, it glowed with a faint blue-ish and white-ish light.

"No way," I said, awed at the sight. Suddenly, my right hand started glowing too, revealing the same crest that was upon Zelda's, except it glowed faintly with red-ish and purple-ish light.

As if by command, we put our hands together. Ribbons of lights sprung forth from both of our hands, making our sacred crests glow even more with intensity. I could feel the intensity pulsing through my body, rippling my nerves as if 1,000 volts washed over me. Slowly, the bursts light from both the reaction and our marks began to fade as our hands parted, leaving us both breathless and unsure of what just happened.

"That," I panted breathlessly while putting my hands on my knees, "was so awesome. But let's not do that again."

"I agree," Zelda panted in reply, clearly having the same fatigue issues as I did.

"Are you guys okay?" Olimar worriedly said. "You guys blanked out for a minute. I thought something bad happened to you."

"No, we're fine" I huff. _So I guess only we could see the light, huh?_

"You're sure?" Olimar questioned. "Here, let me get the two of you water."

As Olimar scurried off to the beverage section, Zelda and I collapsed onto the floor.

_****,_ I said to myself. _ That was so not cool. Wait? What happened to Zelda? Is she okay?_

Worriedly, I shift my gaze over to where Zelda lay still.

"Hey," I whispered to Zelda, "are you okay?"

"I'm not really sure," she heaved. "I feel as if I ran *pant* around the entire *pant* Hyrule Field a thousand times without freaking stopping."

"I'm just glad we're still conscious, or even alive for that matter," I say, still panting, but not as hard as earlier. As if on cue, Olimar came rushing back with two water bottles in hand.

"Here," Olimar said, handing both of us a water bottle. "Drink this; it might make you feel better."

"Thank you so much," I said to Olimar.

Suddenly, a few other smashers, wondering what the whole scene was about, came over to check up on us. Soon, a small crowd was around us, murmuring and gossiping about everything that they saw or heard.

_Great,_ I thought to myself, _So much for not attracting any attention to myself._

Slowly getting up with my elbows, I uncapped my water bottle and greedily chugged the whole thing down. Glancing back at Zelda, I saw she had trouble getting up.

"Here," I said, propping Zelda up into a sitting position. "Better?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Pass me the water please."

Reacting to her need, I quickly uncapped her water bottle and urged her to drink the water. Gradually, she took sips from the bottle, clutching it madly as if it was a sack stuffed with golden rupees. Finally, as the time went by, she finished the bottle, leaving not even a drop behind. Then, she began to face me, a smile plastered upon her face

"Here," Zelda said while extending her hands towards me. "This will help you."

Her Triforce emblem glowed brightly as a golden light sprung forth from her fingertips, encasing me in a translucent golden cocoon. Ever single bit of fatigue went away. _Man_, I thought to myself,_ this is the best._

However, the moment was short lived. Zelda, now looking more tired than ever, tried to stay awake while pulling her hands away

"Does it feel better?" she asked, eyes closing bit by bit.

"Yeah," I said. "But, what exactly did you do?"

"I *yawn* just healed you, why?" Zelda said sleepily, eyes now fully closed.

"You didn't have to do it, you know," I said as Zelda yawned loudly once again. I knew the consequences of performing healing magic; you would be extremely tired afterwards.

"Too late," she chuckled as she slumped against my chest.

"Zelda!" I said, but it was too late. She put her head on my chest, sleeping soundly and slowly, but surely, breathing. Suddenly, MH appeared.

"What happened here?" MH asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't really know myself," I admitted. "But Zelda here just fell asleep."

"Then I guess it's not a big deal," MH sighed. "Everyone, just go back to eating breakfast."

Everyone murmured at shrugged at the command, but eventually everyone left the scene…

Except one person.

"What did you do you to her?" a certain dirty blonde fairy-boy asked menacingly.

"Nothing, Link" I grunted while trying to carry Zelda from the floor.

"No, seriously. What the heck just happened?" Link pestered.

_Goddesses_, I thought to myself while finally lifting Zelda off the floor. _Link, now's not the right time. _

Link has been my best "frien-emy" since as long as I could remember. Sure, we would fight most of the time, but in the end, we would side on at least one thing (depending on the situation).

"I don't know what happened," I insisted. "Something just reacted between our Triforces, I think."

"Wait, what?" Link sputtered. "She finally got her Triforce, but she didn't even tell me?"

"Well she didn't tell me either!" I said back, anger rising in my voice. "I just found out today!"

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" MH scolded. "I think the main thing to do is bring Zelda back to her room."

"Which room does she live in?" I asked MH, shifting Zelda into a bridal position for easier access.

"She lives in Dorm 1 of the southeast rooms," Link answered.

"How do you know?" I asked Link, a smile curling upon my lips.

"Oh! It-it's nothing, you know. She and- no we arrived here at the same time, and stuff," Link blushed.

"Oh, Link," I tittered, "it's so obvious. You _lllliiiikkkkkeeee_ her!"

"What! I-I have no idea what you're talking about," puffed Link, pouting and crossing his arms in protest.

"Just kidding, gosh" I winked at him, which only caused him turn at deeper shade of red. The time seemed to pass in between us (_No, not what you think. Just like when you're staring at a wall or such. -_-)_, until Olimar snapped us out of it.

"Sorry, but what about Zelda?" Olimar asked. "Don't you think she'll be hungry when she wakes up?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Olimar," I respond, completely embarrassed that I totally ignored him throughout the entire conversation.

"It's okay," Olimar said. "Here, let me just get some food for all of us. We can all just eat in Zelda's room, right?"

"Oh no, it's fine," I stammer, overwhelmed at the generosity of Captain Olimar. "You don't have to do that for us."

"Well," Olimar sighed. "That's too bad. I'm doing it anyways."

Pulling out his whistle, he blew on it twice, but not as loud as the last one before. Out of (seemingly) nowhere, Pikmin of all different colors surrounded him. Putting the whistle to his mouth, he started pointing everywhere. A whistle was followed every gesture, and then small mobs of PIkmin began to gather trays of food and such. In about no time at all, we had enough food for all of us.

"Are you guys okay with this," Olimar asked.

Link and I probably looked pretty funny, for both our faces formed an amazed and ecstatic look.

"Well?" Olimar laughed.

Snapping out of the trance, I responded, "Yeah, I guess this is enough. Come on, we should get Zelda back to her room."

"Yeah," Link said, not taking his face off of the Pikmin.

Anyways, we probably looked ridiculous walking back through the cafeteria. I was holding Zelda bridal style, Link to my left and Olimar to my right. Behind us were little marching Pikmin carrying trays of food. As I glanced around, I saw that almost everybody was staring at us; some were even laughing.

_Well **** them_, I thought to myself while exiting the cafeteria. Once we reached the stairs, Olimar said something brilliant.

"Why don't we just use the elevator?" asked Olimar.

_What?_

"Oh my Goddesses, there was an elevator?" I snapped.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" replied Link.

"No I didn't, "I say, appalled at my stupidity.

"Anyways, let's just go," Olimar said. Out of his pocket, he pulled out his keys. They were silver high-tech looking, except there was a collection of leaves at the end of it. He slid his hands over a hand scanner that came out of nowhere, which activated the opening of the elevator. Once the scanner went back into the wall, the elevator was ours for riding.

"That's so cool," I said out loud.

"Eh, the appeal wears off quickly," Link said in response.

"Don't ruin it for me, Link," I said back with greater force.

"Anyways," Olimar interrupted, "let's get going."

The elevator was really nice and spacious. Everything looking good, you know, except for the vegetable people who were poking at our ankles and such. Finally, after like five seconds, we were at the right floor. Link and Olimar went first, having the small Pikmin follow them right behind. I struggled with Zelda at the rear end. Walking down the few hallways, we eventually ended up at Zelda's room.

"Here," Link said, pointing to a mosaic-tile door, "That's her room."

_Wow,_ I thought to myself, _Fancy door._

Zelda's door was magnificent and both color and creativity. Intricate designs wove the perimeter of the door, surrounding the glorious mosaic piece depicting Nayru holding the sacred Triforce. Behind Nayru were what appeared to be "loftwings" (or so looked what they looked like from ancient scripts) and three dragons with musical notes around them. The background was a bright sky-blue color, and I could see that it moved with the time of the passing real sky.

"Nice door, right?" Link said, seemingly proud of Zelda's door.

"Yes," Olimar agreed. "The door patterns are intricate, and the mosaic tiles seem to fit perfectly."

"Okay, enough door praise. We have to get Zelda to her bed, remember?" I told them.

"Yeah," both Link and Olimar said in unison.

After a seemingly long period of time, we finally entered Zelda room.

_This morning has been one of the weirdest of my life_, I thought to myself. _I love it! Oh, Smash universe, what do you have in store for me next?_

(Foreshadowing... Ooohhh... 0v0)

Third Person POV

As Ganondorf, Link, Olimar, and the sleeping Zelda entered the wise princess's room, life returned to normal in the average world of Smash; the sun just rising above the huge mansion, encasing the building with the strong arms of its sunlight...

Everything was perfect…

… (_Meanwhile_)…

"Is it gone?" a shadowed, disfigured embodiment asked.

"Yes, the Master Sword is now in their possession," a bublin replied to the figure.

"Excellent, and has Zelda gotten the Triforce piece?" questioned the shadowy being.

"Affirmative," the bulbin responded.

"Perfect. Now everything is going exactly as planned," the shadowed being chuckled. "Now all we have to do is resurrect him; then soon I will become the entity of the universe."

"Of course, Master," the bulbin said monotonously. "It is your destiny."

"Why, yes it is," the shadowed being hummed, as if discovering something new. "_Destiny_. Hmm… _Destiny? _Fate? Uttermost decision? Life?"

"It does not matter, it is as what you put it to be, Master," the bulbin interrupted.

"You're quite right, I suppose," the shadowed being sighed. "After all, once I'm the entity, there'll be no one to object."

"As you wish, Master," the bublin stated. "May I come home now?"

"Of course you can. You've been such a big help lately, now you can rest," the shadowy figure responded while spreading out his arms.

"Thank you so much, Master," the bulbin said bluntly.

Suddenly, the bulbin disintegrated, leaving nothing more than a pile of shifting purple orbs. The shadowy figure then snapped his fingers twice, causing the purple orbs to react and scramble towards the figure. Once the figure was enveloped in the purple orbs, the orbs seemingly joined together, creating a "skin" that overlapped the shadowy being.

"Mmmm… Feels nice to be whole again," the now humanoid-like figure said, stretching its arms out wide. "Now, time for the plan to start motion."

Extending its right arm to his side, he gently rubbed his thumb against his index and middle finger. Out of nowhere, a small, purple-ish black-ish orb appeared, levitating just centimeters above its palm. With a quick flick of its wrist, the orb began floating towards the pedestal that once held the sacred Master Sword. Before contact, the humanoid figure snapped its fingers, causing him to teleport away.

And just a second afterwards…

The pedestal was enveloped in a purple colored void, which was still expanding at a rapid place. Almost about in no time at all, the entire Sacred Grove was encased in a heavy purple darkness.

And in the distance, the humanoid figure laughed.

"Soon, so very soon…" the humanoid whispered, grinning as madly as the Cheshire cat had.

Then the figure sped off towards the never-ending sky, leaving only the howls of the aching wind and the cries of the roaring earth behind it…

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: Finally! This chapter was the longest one I ever had to write. This chapter alone equaled the words of the previous chapters combined. Also, sorry if this chapter dragged on too long. I kind of had a lot of ideas for this one, so I just kept on typing and typing and-**

_Butler/Edmund: Young Master! You have a guest waiting down here in the living room._

**Me****: Kay! Bring 'em here!**

_Butler/Edmund: As you wish, young master._

_*__Footsteps can be heard*_

_**Guest: Sorry, I'm late.**_

**Me:**** No, no, no. It's fine. Why don't you introduce yourself to the readers?**

_**Guest: Right. *cough* Hello readers, this is linkherohyrulian here, EliasMakenshi22's good friend and proofreader. I just came here to drop on by and stuff, you know.**_

**Me:**** Yeah! So anyways, readers, why don't you gander upon linkherohyrulian's new story, "The True Adventures of Brawl", and tell him what you think. Also, in the next chapter, there will be an "Author's Note" at the beginning to help explain some concepts and ideas within my story. Anyways, readers, I greatly appreciate any constructive criticism that you may give me. Still, R&R-**

_**linkherhyrulian: Wait! Also, if you like the story, follow it and such.**_

**Me:**** Oh yeah, forgot about that! Still, thank you readers for reading my story (even though it sucks pretty bad) and I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello Yello there readers, and welcome back to my story! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and I'd like to thank you for reading it. Anyways, onto the Author's Note!**

_Butler/Edmund: Excuse me, but I'll say this, "Young Master EliasMakenshi22 does not own anything of the Nintendo franchise. Thank you."_

**Me: Thanks for reminding me, Edmund. Plus, you don't always have to say the disclaimer, you know?**

_Butler/Edmund: It does not bother me, young Master. Besides, I do enjoy saying it anyways._

**Me: Okay then. Just make sure that you just don't just do it because you feel you have to.**

_Butler/Edmund: It is not a problem at all! Anyways, I am paid to serve your family, young Master._

**Me: And we can never repay you enough… Anyways, to the Author's Note!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ IF YOU WANT, SKIP IF YOU PLEASE<strong>_

1) In my story, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf must earn their Triforces.

2) Smash Mansion (cliché, I KNOW) has a floor just for things and their related things.

3) Smashers engage in brawl by entering a room on the first floor that contains portals. From there, they can choose the stage and such. There is also a spectator box where Smashers not participating can watch over the fight.

4) Participating smashers must apply for the role of a video game (sort of like a movie); these things—within their respective games—don't always happen in their respective worlds.

5) Ganondorf, Zelda, and Link are from the "Twilight Princess" era.

6) If the story becomes too confusing for you, readers, comment so you can tell me what should feel is missing. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>The Amazing, Wondrous Life of Loners, Losers, and Geniuses<strong>

**Chapter Four: **First Blood

Ganondorf's POV

As we—followed by aimless amounts of pikmin—walked into Zelda's room, there was a deathly silence that followed us like our shadows. Slowly and gently, I laid Zelda down upon her royal-like bed; holding my breath as if she might shatter any second. After I put her in her bed, I slowly backed away, feeling like she might disappear from right under my nose. Finally deciding that she was safe, I turned around to consult with my comrades…

Only to find Olimar napping on the floor and Link reading a book bound in violet embroidery.

_Okay then,_ I thought to myself_, Awkward?_

Carefully stepping over Olimar, I made my way amongst the pikmin and over to Link. Peering over his shoulder, I gasped in realization that the book he was reading was…

Zelda's Diary

Quickly, I snatched the book out of Link hands and extended my arm in defense, creating distance between Link and the book.

"Hey!" Link shouted. "Give that back to me!"

"How much did you read?" I hissed to Link, who was blushing profoundly.

"I didn't read anything!" Link grunted back.

"Yeah right, liar!" I mumble, totally appalled of Link's "snoopiness".

"Fine, I did. But it was only a tiny part!" Link murmurs back.

"Oh yeah hmm? Well then, what did you read?" I interrogate, venom filling my gaze while trying to not to laugh too hard.

"I was only at the part where she wrote down…" Link blushed furiously.

"Yes, continue," I inquire, chuckling at Link.

"It was the part, you know?" Link continued, trying to hide away from me.

"No, actually. I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I counter, staring daggers and spears into Link.

"It was…"

"Yes?"

"…the part…"

"Continue."

"…t-that she explained…"

"I'm listening."

"…w-what sh-she wants…"

"So intriguing; continue?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Dam it Link! In the name of the Goddesses, just spill it!" I hissed at Link, frustrated by his childish actions.

"Okay, here! I read the part where she wrote down what she wants in a boyfriend! There, happy! I let the remlit out of the bag! Whoop-di-do!" Link practically screamed.

**(P.S "Remlits" are the cat-like creatures that attack you at night, but not during the day. Game origin: Skyward sword)**

_Oh boy…_ I thought to myself while shaking my head, _Not good at all._

Link, breathing heavily with his head down, went to Zelda's bed and sat down on the edge, burying his face beneath his hands. Carefully stepping over Olimar again, I made my way back to Zelda's bed and took a seat next to Link. Glancing over to him, I sighed and put fist on my chin, thinking, _Boy… What are we going to do?_

_(Long Silence induces)_

"I'm sorry," Link breathed, breaking the silence.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Don't say sorry to me; tell it to Zelda. After all, YOU were the one reading her diary," I said accusingly, pointing my finger at him for emphasis.

"I know! Geez, I feel terrible already," Link groaned, falling backwards onto Zelda's bed. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, I don't know. That's your problem to deal with," I assert.

"I know that!" Link stresses, " You're such a bully!"

_Bully…_

Suddenly, I remembered something that I tried so hard to forget…

_***flashback***_

_When Link, Zelda, and I were attending school, I was always picked on because I was tall and… well…_

_Of different skin._

_So, anyways, one day, I was minding my own business; you know, eating under the shaded tree by myself._

_All of a sudden, a group of Hylian seniors from the Elite Knight Club came at me, all dressed in their club uniforms. Then, one started throwing rocks at me._

'_Quit it!' I yelled, standing up and raising my arm in defense._

'_Yeah, Greidsin, stop throwing rocks at the poor kid' one of them said, taking one rock from the other's hand. 'At least let us join in on the fun.'_

_So they started throwing even more rocks at me, pelting me like I was a criminal or something. But I was used to it; there were harsher trials set for me back home. It was nothing compared to this._

_Anyways, they drew in closer as they continued pelting rocks at me. After like half a minute, they were surrounding me; closing in like a mob of leevers hunting an injured wolfos. Suddenly, one side kicked me in the stomach, having me double over and fall to one knee. Then two came from behind and grabbed me by the arms, yanking me up as I flailed within their grasp. Then the three in the front started punching my stomach, bombarding me with punches that didn't hurt much—but were still annoying—and kneeing me to no end. After what seemed like an eternity, the two that were holding me let go and pushed me to the floor, just so the others could pin me down._

'_Get off of me, *******,' I screamed, but it was muffled by hands covering my face._

'_What was that?' the one pinning me down asked, smirking with that vile smirk of his. 'Did the petty, little dirt bag say something, hmm?'_

'_Ey!' one of the other ones said, 'Give 'm this, ehh?'_

_Still pinned down and still suffocating, I struggled to get free. But, of course, when it's 5 to 1, the odds are not in your favor._

_Anyways, still trying to get free, one grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up roughly, straining my neck in the process. Almost in a blind fury, I could not see that a polished, silver dagger was brought up against my neck. Once, I felt it, however, all movement from me ceased._

_Now, virtually, the pathetic knife would only break if they used it against me. See, nobody knew I possessed the Triforce of Power, or that I was already trained in using darkness magic. Magic was taboo in the areas I went to school, so I couldn't use it. Also, nobody knew my true name or that I was the heir to the Gerudo throne. Because of this, I had to put on a façade in public; I could not tell a soul about the real me, for fear it would lead to problems that involved my people and such._

_Anyways, continuing on…_

_I stopped struggling, even though I was freaking mad about the wannabe knights raging all over me._

'_Oh,' the one holding the dagger chuckled, 'Is the little dirt bag afraid of my knife? Well, I'll make it all better.'_

_So he just pressed it harder against my neck, earning a grunt of frustration from me._

'_Better,' he asked sarcastically, looking all smug and ****._

'_Go to ******* ****,' I managed to hiss, baring my teeth and widening my amber-yellow eyes for emphasis._

'_Like I'm scared of you,' he hissed back, pushing the knife deeper into my neck._

_That's it, I thought to myself. This…ends…NOW!_

_Going in complete rage again, I fought against my captors, revealing my true strength and overwhelming power. After throwing off the fat one that pinned me down, I transformed into a mini version of my grandfather's 'Dark Beast Ganon', grabbing some of them and flinging them towards each other or at the ground. I continued on this blind rampage; severely injuring them to the likeliness of near-death. I could not control myself; I was outraged and too angry to stop. I hated being picked on; it made me hate the universe and every being within it._

_Well… maybe not everything in the universe._

_Anyways, the transformation ended once I saw that none of them were moving. Shock of the realization that I killed them finally entered my conscious, and I collapsed with a sigh. I thought of everything that I did in that short amount of time; the screams of mercy, and the taste of…_

_The taste of my first blood. My first kill._

_Suddenly ashamed at my actions, I tearlessly sobbed to myself, regretting everything that I had done wrong to others. I then quickly fled from the scene, leaving only the quiet corpses of my assaulters in the dirt. And I have never forgotten it…_

_No matter how hard I tried._

_***End of flashback***_

I stared only blankly at Link, emotion swelling up inside me, ready to burst. Link, noticing me, sat back up.

"Hey?" he asked softly, "Are you okay."

Suddenly, reality weighed down on me, and I collapsed onto the floor, hyperventilating and gasping madly.

Link, rushing down to help me, shouted, "Hey! Look at me, Ganondorf! Are you okay? Goddesses, are you okay? Dam it! Keep it together! Don't give up on me!"

Link shook me madly, frantically looking around the room for something that might calm me down. To some avail, he started smacking me and yelling at me to keep it together—which I thought was cliché—but it helped at least.

In the midst of Link's yelling and smacking, Olimar jolted awake. He quickly scanned the room to find the source, and gasped when he spotted me glitching out on the floor.

"Oh my god! What happened here? Link, is he okay?" Olimar asked, trying to also calm me down.

"I don't know! He just collapsed and spazzed out!" Link sputtered, verging off the edge of sanity bit by bit.

They spoke more, but I could not hear what else they said. Slowly, reality seemed to be dimming across my mind, darkness clouding my thoughts.

And slowly…

Ever so slowly…

I fell into the darkness of which I had awoken from…

…

Third Person POV

Link and Olimar stood silent over a still Ganondorf, searching for any sign of life from the Gerudo prince.

Quietly, a stir comes from Princess Zelda. A slow moan, as if trapped in a nightmare, escapes from her pale lips.

"Olimar," Link whispers while crouching down to Ganondorf, "Go check on Zelda. Maybe she's awake."

"Okay," Olimar replies, scurrying off to Zelda. He quickly checks to see if sees awake…

Only to find her eyes rolled back, mouth open, and face bent in a silent scream.

"Zelda!" Olimar shouts, shaking the princess vigorously, "Zelda! Are you okay? Are-"

_THUD!_

Olimar snapped his head around to locate the noise. He quickly unlatched himself from the princess and ran back to Ganondorf and Link.

However…

He slowed his pace once he saw Ganondorf and Link; both sprawled out and in the same shape as Zelda; same blank eyes, same open mouth, and same silent scream.

Olimar, now tearing and panicking, fell to the floor, shaking violently.

"W-what's h-ha-happening? " Olimar sobbed, forming a fetal position. He then shakily blew his whistle, calling upon his pikmin. His pikmin, hearing their master call them, crowded around him, creating what seemingly was a barrier to protect their master.

Everything was still…

Until golden light blossomed from the Chosen Three's hands, bouncing off all the walls, as if looking for a way to escape. The shifting ribbons of gold spun faster, encasing every living thing in a translucent, golden cocoon. Brilliance of light flashed everywhere within the room with the blinding light and the blinding speed of an unnamed power. And as if by command, all of the light vanished in a wisp, coiling back from whence they came.

Then all was silent. There was no noise. There was no sound. There was no movement.

And there was no life…

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: Well…awkward chapter much? Anyways, I ain't racist, and I despise those who are. I also hate bullies; they suck. Still, I appreciate all the support you readers out there give me. Please continue to read my story (even though it's weird and whatnot) and I hope you have enjoyed it so far (cliché, I know)!**

_Edmund/ Butler: Well, I do enjoy reading your stories young master! I just wish it were a bit longer._

**Me****: I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so surprised I'm even getting this story read by people, being as lame as a story can get. Anyways, I really do appreciate the readers out there who enjoy my story. You guys are amazing! I will try to do my best to continue writing, even though school stuff has been a havoc and such. The train has, well, run out of fuel (Hehe… sorry). Please R&R! Ciao!**

_**NOTE:**_

_**linkherohyrulian has forgotten his password, and so he cannot continue his stories. Sad, I know :( He says that he appreciates all the readers that read his story, and he hopes that he can write again. Well, all we can do is wait and see.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:**** Now… I'm back! Hello Yello there readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in FOREVER! School is ridonkulous; I'm sure you readers are aware of it. Thank you so much for all your support! I hope you have all been waiting (out of annoyance, that is). Tee-Hee!**

_Butler/Edmund: Young Master, I must inform you that my brother is sick; I must attend to his presence to make sure that he's all right. Oh, and Young Master EliasMakenshi22 does not own anything regarding to SSBB or Nintendo or whatnot._

**Me:**** Oh. I hope he will get better soon. Well, safe travels, my dear butler. Do you have everything you need?**

_Butler/Edmund: Yes. And, thank you, Young Master. It is always a pleasure to serve you and your family._

**Me:**** Don't say it like that. It sounds as if you're going to leave us.**

_Butler/Edmund: Do not worry; I will come back. *Under his breath* I always do._

**Me:**** Well, if you say so… Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Amazing, Wondrous Life of Loners, Losers, and Geniuses<strong>

**Chapter 5: **Divine Messages

Ganondorf VII'S POV

_Where am I? _I thought to myself as I gazed upon my surroundings. Everything was dyed in a ghastly black color.

_Am I dead?_

Suddenly, I saw three bursts of light from behind me. Quickly, I turned around…

And came face-to-face with the Goddesses of Legend.

Astounded, I hurriedly bent down on one knee, trying to be polite. I heard a giggle, then looked back at them. But, there was only one standing.

"_Rise, the chosen King of Darkness. Your destiny has still yet to come_," she said, voice blooming through the darkness. "_You wonder of my identity, no?"_

I could only blankly stare at her, mouth tight shut for fear that she would vaporize me any second.

"_Ha hmm! You wish not to speak?" _she giggled, coming closer to me.

She then placed her index finger on my mouth. Suddenly, my eyes flashed and I could only see white. Coming back to my senses, I now saw that was standing on water; a bright-blue sky overhead reflected off the mystical water in which I stood on.

Then, I heard the familiar pluck of a harp. And as if a habit, I closed my eyes, waiting for the distantly remembered song. Though I heard nothing else besides that pluck, so I opened my eyes once more, a little sad that the song was lost to me once again.

"_Better?"_ the being whispered.

I spun a few times trying to locate the voice, but—of course—to no avail. Giving up, I sat down on the water, the surface rippling and changing the reflection of the sky. I looked back up to the sky, feeling a sense of déjà vu and peace within me.

_Where have I seen this before? _I thought to myself, searching through my mind to remember this familiar scenery.

"_Look within your heart and soul; the answer is right in front of you," _the being said monotonously, appearing in a flash in front of me.

Amazed, but frustrated, I calmly sat down below her, looking at her with curious eyes and a blank face. She looked different than before.

"_I see…"_ she whispered, turning around. "_Fine."_

"…what?" I asked, speaking softly.

She turned back around to face me. I could see that her hair shone with radiant-gold shimmer and her eyes flashed the colors of the spectrum (which was seemingly intimidating—no joke). Her white dress flowed like a river of silk, cascading to the floor and barely covering her bare feet. Her wrists were covered in intricate, translucent-crystal bracelets, and her neck was graced with a matching necklace of the sort.

She looked very familiar. Almost…

Dangerously familiar.

"_I expected of the sort,"_ she sighed, eyes flashing now a hazel-brown color.

"Expected what?" I asked, still softly, but with more force.

"_It's not important right now," _she mutters.

"If it wasn't, you wouldn't have said it," I told her, talking normally, knowing now that she wouldn't hurt me.

Or at least I guessed.

She seemed amused, smiling a bit. She then leapt over me, twirling and making a big deal out of it.

_Show off. _I said to myself, rolling my eyes.

She giggled again and grasped my hand, tugging at it gently.

However, she was now a little girl.

"_Come on now. Follow me_," she said in a daring voice.

"Okay," I smiled back, now standing up.

As soon as I stood up, the water rippled slightly.

"_Are you ready_?" she asked, grasping my hand tighter.

"You bet," I assured her.

Then, the water started rippling faster, sending waves across the surface in all directions. From the distance, I could see bubbles rising…

And they were coming closer to us by the second.

Soon, we were surrounded with bubbles; each shining a different color of the spectrum

"_Hold on tightly,"_ she giggled.

The gravity around us shifted, and we were levitating within the vortex of bubbles. A little insecure, I flailed my arms and legs, tumbling forward constantly. She giggled again and grasped my hand tighter. A magnificent, bright light burst from the bubbles, and we were encased in a blinding white aura.

"_Here we go!" _she laughed.

All around me, I could feel the pressure build upon us. Then, we sprung forth, shooting at the sky like a light arrow shot towards the clouds, piercing the darkness that trailed behind us.

…

Luigi's POV

_I wonder what happened,_ I thought to myself as I ate my Shroom Steak.

Beside me, Mario and Peach were eating as well, occasionally speaking phrases to each other like nothing ever happened. They scarcely even glanced at me; but I was used to it. After all, it's-a-me…

The sad, little brother. Luigi.

"Hey, Luigi. What's the matter?" Peach asked, worry in her eyes.

"Oh! No, nothing wrong! I'm fine," I stuttered, used to eating all my meals in quiet.

"Well… as long as you say so," she said, looking back down to her Dyllis Deluxe.

"Hey, did you see those two people collapse?" Mario asked suddenly, mouth full of spaghetti, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I did," Peach replied. "Anyways, did you see that big person next to that brunette? He radiates a sense of evil… I can feel it. We'd ought to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, you're right. We don't want things happening… like last year's tournament," Mario muffled, mouth stuffed with even more spaghetti.

"Don't speak like that, it's weird," I laughed a bit.

Mario smiled back and politely closed his mouth.

_You're still my older brother, Mario._ I thought to myself, glancing over the many achievements of my brother within my head. My brother won the first tournament ever, the number one.

_Like always…_

So I was a bit jealous. I was always just there doing nothing, or sitting right beside him. Only a handful of times had I rescued him, compared to the thousands of times he rescued me. Or Peach. Or the entire mushroom kingdom…

"Hey, Luigi," Mario said.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Do you want to practice soon? I mean, you don't have, if you don't want to," he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin in the process.

"I guess," I shrugged. "What about you Peach?"

"Sure!" Peach smiled, full of peppiness.

"All right then, we'll go at about… 2 o'clock maybe?" Mario suggested.

"Sounds good. We'll be done at about 4 o'clock, since the assembly starts by then," Peach confirmed.

"Oh yeah! That assembly!" gasped Mario.

"What happened?" asked Peach.

"I forgot my speech! Damn it! I have to go back to the house!" Mario grunted. "Luigi, Peach! I'll be back soon."

Then, my brother bolted off into the distance. Well, at least until he ran into a person, that is.

"Sorry!" Mario apologized.

"It's okay," the boy in the red cap replied, standing up. "Watcha doin anyways, Mario?"

"Gotta get something, Ness. See you soon. I _really_ got to go now! Bye!" Mario sputtered.

"Geez, hyper-much?" whispered Ness while patting his shorts. "Sorry, Lucas. Little accident there."

"N-no, it's okay, I think," a blond kid timidly said. "It was just, um, awkward, I guess."

"Don't sweat it. You'll get used to it eventually," Ness yawned. "Let's get something to eat."

Then the two boys hurried off to the dessert table, grabbing as many items as they could in their hands.

"Well," Peach said, confusion and amusement shrouding her face. "I best be on my way too. Being pretty even on the battlefield takes some hard work. See you at Mario's room at about 2 o'clock."

"Kay see you later," I responded, slowly picking at my Shroom Steak.

She looked at me with a sad look and opened her mouth as if trying to say something, but second guessed it and turned around and walked away.

_Well… what do I do now? _I asked myself. After some thought, I decided to go to the library. After all, nobody goes to the library any more.

At least, I think that nobody does.

…

Once I made my way to the library, everything was calm. The noise died down a bit, and before long, silence echoed throughout the long hallway. I quietly made way over to the info books, glazing my hand over them, trying to find something new to read. I had read most of the books throughout the library, having too much time on my hands and such.

_Nothing new?_ I thought, working my way around the bookshelf. _Maybe I'll-_

THUD!

Surprised, I yelped and turned around, sparks shimmering around my wrists and coiling around my fingertips.

The book that fell was ancient. Gold-bound leather, golden pages, and unidentifiable scriptures made up most of what I could see.

_Open the book,_ something hissed to me.

I turned around. Of course, nothing was there.

_Open the book,_ it hissed again, more forceful this time.

Felling trapped and against my will, I slowly turned the pages…

Immediately, I knew what the book was.

_Read the pages, dimwit! _The voice screeched, hurting my ears to some extent.

Feeling built up with unknown emotion and thoughts, I slammed the book shut and screamed, "No! You can't make me! Not anymore!"

My eager command echoed throughout the desolate library, resonating within the depths of the walls. Then…

Silence.

Hurriedly, I stood up and turned my back to the book. Making my way out of the library, I turned back to see if the book remained in its position; it did. My vision became blurry; only then did I realize that I was crying.

_What in the world?_ I asked myself as I forcefully wiped away my tears, unaware of the things that caused my eyes to tear.

However, before I could take another step, everything went wrong.

Suddenly, time (and the world) seemed to stand still. I realized a second too late that I couldn't breathe. I frantically searched around the room, trying to find anything hostile in my surroundings; there were none. I tried screaming, kicking, yelling, and the entirety of the sort. However, everything to me seemed strangely…

Natural.

_Going somewhere?_ The voice asked me, mocking me with its tone of superiority. _Oh, mon ami! What a time we are going to have!_

I tried struggling against the voice, but my feet seemed cemented to the ground and my face marbled from alabaster stone.

I was paralyzed. Tears were rushing down my face. I felt entirely hopeless…

Again.

_No!_ I thought furiously,_ Not like this! Stop this RIGHT NOW!_

Emotion surged through me once more, engulfing my mind and body in a thundercloud of power; sparks were _literally_ flying. Soon, I felt my whole entity surrounded by electricity, overwhelming me until I was seeing flashes of white and nothing else.

Black splotches rose to my eyes as I tried to keep them open, trying to keep conscious, struggling against all odds.

_Wait!_ the voice whispered to me. _All I need to do is give you...give you...ahh...a... message! Just hold on for a bit!  
><em>

_Then do it, idiot__! _I thought back furiously.

_Okay then, _the voice began, _You will meet few others that...share your thinking and position. One who can deceive all and gain all. One whose thoughts cloud over everything. One whose true weapon is not his own. One who cannot feel together with anyone. One whose life began and will end by misery. One who is raised by jealousy and rivalry. One who is mistreated and feared for her power. And...one just as corrupted as you._

_Just like me..._I mused, losing thought and fading into the darkness.

_ Good luck, mon ami! _the voice encouraged me, chuckling.

_Thanks a lot,_ I thought, electricity around me dying down to just so I was not aware of them anymore.

Then, little by little…

The darkness overwhelmed me…

I collapsed.

And as I gazed into the vast sea of black and despair…

The same eyes who haunted me…

Stared right back.

Too bad my screams could not be heard; not even a wisp…

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: I am SO sorry my precious readers :( Please forgive my long, unannounced break in typing. School is just… well, you guys wouldn't care, and most of you can relate. I had absolutely NO TIME whatsoever to do anything in my free time (not ever read, I'm so sad ;_;). Well anyways, thanks for all of your support! I hope you remain pleased with my story :) and look forward to upcoming chapters. Stay classy! Ciao!**

_***R&R, if you please. That would be most appreciated :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me****: HELLO YELLO! Welcome to the next installment of this story. Sorry for the long, LONG wait, but it has to be done. It's too much ;_; Anyways, I hope you have been anxiously awaiting for this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Tee-Hee!**

_**Disclaimer: **_** I still do not own SSBB or any other branching franchises I may include in this fanfiction.**

_**Onto the story…**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Amazing, Wondrous Life of Loners, Losers, and Geniuses<br>Chapter 6: Back into Distant Reality**

Ganondorf VIII's POV

As we shot forth from beneath the clouds, I could see our destination getting dangerously closer by the second.

_****, we're going to crash! _I thought worriedly.

When I braced for impact, we suddenly stopped in midair. I felt completely noxious; I was about to vomit, but the little girl-shifter grabbed my hand and we fell towards the breezy grass. Once we landed, she haphazardly sprinted towards a fairly big stone monument. In a matter of seconds, we arrived at the stone structure; having it tower over us, but still smaller in comparison to the Desert Colossus.

Finally gaining control of my movement, I collapsed onto the floor; drenched in fatigue and noxiousness.

"_Come on! Let's go inside!" _she whispered excitedly, tugging at my arm.

"Nooo…" I whined back, clutching my stomach and rolling away from her direction.

"_And why not?"_ she questioned.

"Because…" I pouted.

"_Because what?" _she asked.

"Because I don't wanna!" I pouted back.

"_Do you feel sick?" _she interrogated.

"Mehh…Maybe," I sighed, forcing myself up so I could face her.

"_Here,"_ she said. "_This will definitely get rid of that."_

She magically pulled out a small flask from within a fold of her robe. The flask she gave me was shaped like a round orb that reminded me of the Kokiri Emerald. It was filled was green liquid that sloshed fluently when I shook it.

_Ugghhh… _I thought to myself. _What is this?_

"_This is a concoction of a medicine I made up," _she said. "_It works wonders."_

"Okay… If you say so," I concur uncertainly. I gulped it down in a single moment, feeling the effect immediately afterwards.

_Damn… This stuff works, _I mused to myself.

"_I made it myself," _she said in as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

"What's it made out of?" I asked; finally aware of what might have been in the bottle I had just drank.

"_Ohh… well…" _she said slowly. "_It's a secret!"_

_Dear Goddesses… _I thought to myself.

"_Lets go already," _she whined, tugging at my arm with more force.

"Fine, fine, fine," I spoke monotonously.

She made a face at me, then pulled my arm along as we entered the statue…

It was ENORMOUS!

The walls were heavily decorated with murals and mosaics. The archways we long and grand, and seeming to be that way to emphasize the space within it. It was completely gorgeous overall. But the thing that caught my eye was the pedestal that was located in the dead center.

"_Isn't it pretty?_" she asked me, voice shrouded with awe.

"No kidding," I replied, having as much awe as she did.

"_See the pedestal in the center?" _she said.

"Yeah," I said back. "What was that for?"

She looked away for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. Finally, she said, "This was the original pedestal that held the Triforce."

Shocked and ecstatic, I glanced to the pedestal repeadtedly. I was excited; it's like being next to a person you most utterly adore. Except that it's not really a person, and it's really a divine object that could alter the universe at one touch.

_Okay, terrible connection, _I mocked to myself.

Anyways, she sensed my inner excitement and smiled a bit. I smiled back.

"_So…" _she sighed.

"So...what?" I questioned.

"_Umm… what do you want to do?" _she asked.

Amazed, I gasped, "You mean, you brought me here for no reason!"

"_No…" _she mumbled, "_I had a reason to bring you here. It was…"_

Suddenly, her eyes bulged. Around us, shadows appeared instantly, surrounding the room and creeping up the walls. Readying myself, I set my hands onto my sword that I pulled out of thin air (thank you, dark magic) and gazed about the room. An evil aura surfaced from the walls, and my nose started to bleed. I looked at the girl-shifter, but she was grown up again. I could see that she had been just as surprised as me.

"We need him…" the wall shadows ordered. "Give him to us!"

"_Never!" _she cried, branching her arms out to protect me.

"What's happening?" I yelled.

She turned towards me, eyes flashing multiple colors of the spectrum. Outstretching her hands towards me, she whispered a spell, "_Grellos, havidin somnium! Espertez votre igzided. Hwedorin, lez pertrican alozmora! Potestas!"_

Golden ribbons wrapped around me, illuminating the room. The walls seemed to cave in, with the shadows of the wall seemingly reaching within the room to grasp me.

"_I'm sorry!" _she cried. "_I could not help you this time, but we will meet again. I promise!"_

At a rapid pace, my body pixilated and was sent through a portal. I tried to reach out to her, but I disappeared before I could make contact. The last thing I saw of her was her smile.

It was the same one as somebody I knew…

Just when the realization came, I could only see the darkness. Then…

I awoke.

Third Person POV

Ganondorf awoke with a startle; searching the room to find if anything was out of the ordinary. Nothing was out of place, except that Link and Olimar were still sprawled out on the floor. Ganondorf, after moving up from the floor, rushed on over to the bed to check on Zelda…

She was still unconscious, but in more of a sleeping position than before.

Ganondorf quickly checked for any signs of breathing: first her pulse and then her throat.

She was breathing.

Happily, Ganondorf sat of the side of her bed, making it lean a bit in his direction.

"Damn the Goddesses that I'd be fat," Ganondorf murmured under his breath. He grasped hold of Zelda's hand, clenching it tightly, too afraid to let go. He stared directly at her face. He knew that facial complexion; he'd just seen it a few seconds ago. Ganondorf pondered about the connection between the girl-shifter and Zelda.

_Where had I seen this before… _Ganondorf thought restlessly inside his head. Ganondorf had the keen ability to enter his deepest memories, but he could not answer his own question on why the connection was similar.

After think for a bit longer, Ganondorf felt a mental shock. Like _literal_ electricity running through his skull. Using his magic, Ganondorf traced the shock to the library. Releasing Zelda's hand, Ganondorf rushed over to the door. He quickly scanned the premises and made his way over to the library. The closer he got, the less steps he took. Ganondorf could feel the electricity radiating from entrance; it created a sense of fear and apprehension for him, considering the events the he had just gone through.

"Hello…?" Ganondorf whispered. Silence.

Finally deciding to enter, Ganondorf crept silently along the dark carpet. Peeking around corners, he slowly made his way around the library—preparing for anything to pop out and scare the crap out of him. He suddenly felt the shock run through him again. He traced it once more, trying to find the feel of the shock. Eyes wide open, Ganondorf stopped dead in his tracks.

The response came from directly behind the bookshelf he was facing.

Heart pounding and breathing heavily, Ganondorf tiptoed carefully around to the corners. As he approached the corners, Ganondorf readied his magic in case the being he detected was out to get him.

_One…_

Ganondorf breathed in.

_Two…_

Ganondorf concentrated power from his Triforce—purple aura surrounded his knuckles.

_Three…_

Ganondorf turned around the corner and yelled at the top of his lungs, "DIE-eeEee?!"

He shocked himself silly; he was out of breath and squealed a bit at the encounter.

_What do you do with a body laying helplessly like this?_ Ganondorf thought, clutching the bookshelf beside him for supoport.

In front of him lay the body of the plumber who had been staring at him. Ganondorf felt noxious at the sight, feeling the urge to pass out.

(Of course, seeing a body lying down in the middle of an empty place would make almost anyone panic. It's fear that drives us to the brink of insanity and to the edge of nothingness sometimes)

*anyways*

Ganondorf quickly, but hesitantly, examined the body. He tried for a pulse. It was there.

_He's alive then, _Ganondorf exhaled.

He also checked for any ID, but to no avail. Slumping himself against the bookshelf, he sat in silence and tried to think of what to do. After a long period of confliction, Ganondorf decided to bring him to the infirmary.

Ganondorf picked up the green man and carried him—bridal style—out of the library. He scanned the premises to find some sort of hint as to where the infirmary was. Eventually, after some magic and such, he made his way down the hallway onto the path towards to the infirmary.

Then, Ganondorf felt a feeling of apprehension. His senses tightened and he walked a bit faster. His breath rose and fell with the rhythm of his feet. Then, he felt a noise; the kind you—THWACK!

Ganondorf fell stone cold onto the floor. But before he passed out completely, he heard the culprit giggle in glee. It was terrible.

*_change of view*_

Peach giggled absolutely maniacally. She was just about to go to Luigi when she saw him being carried out by the mysterious man. Her feminine instincts immediately kicked in and she moved in to dispose of her target, so she immediately pulled out her frying pan and whacked him with it. Now pondering what to do, she sat by the two of them and thought deeply about it. She analyzed the man that lay in front of her. Fiery-hair, tan-tan skin, regal stature (she could tell just by looking), white teeth with exceptionally sharp canines, and a handsome, charming bulk. She gave him kudos for that.

She then looked at Luigi. There was nothing out of the ordinary; brown cowlick, fancy mustache, blue and green color scheme, white gloves, and the trademark nose of the Mario brothers. She scouted out the faint smell of electricity coming from him and grimaced in disgust. She jumped when the taller man stirred and opened his eyes. They were both still, having them glare at each other with daggers and spears.

The taller man groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Menacingly, he accused, "What did you do THAT for?! I was only trying to get him to the infirmary!"

Appalled at such arrogance (and trying to find an excuse), Peach retorted, "How dare you, filthy peasant! You choose as to talk smack to a Mushroom Kingdom royal? AND abuse one of her trusted champions! I know what you've done in the past; you won't succeed again! You think taking out the defenseless first will help you with your diabolical plan? Do you! Did you ever think that there are _others_ who can stop you? And yet you speak, with the brain of a Goomba, of this silly purse of lies! I shall report this Immediately! Immediately I say!"

Shocked into silence, the taller man sat in quiet, still staring at the woman with intent eyes.

Feeling pushed back against a mental corner, Peach couldn't let herself break in front of him. Her facade had worked to some extent, but she couldn't win a long, drawn-out battle of wits. She wasn't made for that.

They stared at each other for so more time, glaring as how a Seviper and Zangoose would fight over territory.

Finally, the man stood up. Peach backed up a bit to take a full look at the man. He was a lot taller than she anticipated him to be.

"Princess Toadstool," the man said slowly, emphasizing every syllable. "Or Peach, as you would have your_ subordinates _call you. Perhaps you don't know me as well as I thought you had might. Let me properly introduce myself, royalty to royalty. I am Ganondorf. Ganondorf Dragmire VIII, if you want to be explicitly formal. I am the prince of the Gerudo people, the rather infamous group of thieves and nomads that reside in the Gerudo Valley. I am the next heir of my people, which would result in my high intelligence of royal matters. I suppose you don't know how capable I am with _my _side of the matter, as I do yours. If you report me, you bet as well as my Gerudo arse that your kingdom will be plenty busy with...trivial matters. Rather, for this moment now in time, you supposedly do not simply comprehend the power that I hold within me. Do not try with me for such inferior matters, such as your delirious abnormalities. In fact, let us be at a consensus. I, as a royal of the Gerudo people and prince of the sort, do _royally promise_ that my intentions were to do no harm to the green man, for it was the contrary of that statement whatsoever. My sole purpose was to bring this harmed man to the safety and care of the infirmary. If you find any evidence that trials my oath, then I shall be be put into the confinement of jail and exiled from this tournament. So, as I have now given you my word, do you believe my argument?"

Peach could only stare at the man with her mouth agape. She glanced slightly at Luigi, trying to find any inspiration to defend her argument once more. She looked back at the man, tears filling up in her eyes. She sat on the floor and let her head be still. She felt defeated, helpless, and useless.

"I am...defeated," Peach whispered, "You are beyond what I first expected of you. I am dearly sorry for that. It's just that I...I felt like I could finally rescue someone. After being rescued so many times, I'm surprised that people still care about me. Anyways, you are definitely a worthy person who deserves a royal congrats. So, congrats."

Peach could not bear to see the man in the eyes. Rather, she would NOT see the man in the eyes. Head down and concealed from the tall man's face, she smirked a daring smirk.

_Interesting..._She mused inside her head. _Ganon Dragmire VIII...What an explicit person..._

Peach rose her head when she saw the tall man extend his hand. Confused, she took it hesitantly and stood up. She wiped the dust off her dress and looked at the man's face. She flustered when the taller man smiled at her.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Peach asked.

Pondering the question, the tall man stood silent. Finally, he responded, "Because."

"Because...what?" Peach mused.

"Well...I can see what drives you," the tall man answered honestly.

_Whaa?! Did he know about the facade? How does he know..._Peach thought furiously.

The tall man grinned. He continued, "Your heart is pure. I can see this clearly. You are driven by your inner sense of justice-"

Peach smirked. _So he fell for it..._

"-Even if it means any form of deception," he finished.

Peach gasped, eyes wide-open and filled with childish-guilt. Appalled, she took a few steps back.

"How...How could...WHAT?!" Peach practically screeched. Fury pulsed throughout every vein in her body.

The tall man just started laughing a hearty laugh. Strangely, Peach felt calmer, rather than infuriated. This made her even more furious.

"You are a good person, Princess Toadstool. You a have a brave heart, but your soul quivers. You musn't try too hard to defend yourself," the tall man said, calming down his laughter.

This made Peach snap. Growling, Peach accused, "You know nothing about me, Prince Ganondorf! NOTHING! Do you have any idea what I have gone through? How much humiliation I go through every time Bowser kidnaps me? How much humiliation I suffer when people rescue me? What do you know? I am not delicate! I am not frail! I AM NOT USELESS! I can and WILL defend myself! How would it make you feel if everyone you knew felt that you were just a nuisance? If nobody respects you for who you are? You can't possibly understand! I HAVE to deceive people! It's the only way I'll be strong...it's the only time I've felt strong..."

The tall man watched over Peach as she broke out in tears. He turned to Luigi and back to the princess. There were tears in his eyes as well.

Silence reigned over their conversation as the man started sympathetically at the weeping princess.

"...Who ever said being wimpy is a bad thing?" the tall man finally questioned.

Peach could only stare at the man with teary eyes. She was utterly astonished at the man's ignorant behaviors. Or, rather, his brave intentions.

"That's life, isn't it? You work your way from the very bottom. People spit upon you and chastise you for ridiculous things. You ignore them. You make your way in life by climbing up the hurdles and walls that surround you. It may be hard, but you keep on going. You can't stop; the fierce determination inside yourself outlives your moral necessities. Then, once you reach the top, you shoot straight up. You feel the great and powerful feelings well deep inside you. Then, after a while, you feel like you're falling down, like you can't get back up to the impossible dream of your prime state of mind."

The tall man took a deep breath in and calmed his emotions. He smiled when he felt the tear roll down his cheek.

He continued, "Well, the truth is...you never leave the top. The emotions shroud your heart and soul and try to make you fall back under. That never happens. You just have to realize that you can only go up and up and up. The only way that you fall down is when you: heart, mind, and soul, believe that you are going down. You are not like that. You recognize the call for bravery within you, but you think that you need deceit to obtain the power of it. You are afraid of what other think of you in their eyes. You answer this fear by changing who you are, covering the truth with hazardous faces. You put on a mask, a facade of sorts, to get around things. But, when you intentionally want to express yourself, people won't believe you. Then, as you feel the power-the perfect entity of a prime state of mind-so close but not in reach, you know you've truly fallen."

Again, Peach was entirely speechless. Shakily, she stood up, turned away, and spoke quietly, "Thank you."

The tall man was confused. He went to ask her what she said, but Peach turned around again. She was smiling. This made the tall man happy too.

Peach said, "I sincerely thank you for this. I'm sorry for treating you harshly; I didn't expect you to be so...Um..."

"Eccentric?" the tall man finished.

"Yes," Peach agreed. "Eccentric it is. Except, not bad, in a way. Just...interesting."

"I know what you mean, princess," the tall man replied.

"Please, just call me Peach," Peach giggled. It was a hearty little giggle.

"Then I am eager to see you on the battlefield, Peach. Oh, and please, call me Ganondorf. It would only make sense for you if you'd like me to call you Peach," the tall man bowed in response.

"Alright then, Ganondorf. I wish to make an acquaintance of sorts later on. Maybe over tea or something?" Peach offered.

"How about over burger or two?" Ganondorf responded. "Tea's not really my thing. I mean, I like it and all, but I'm not usually in the mood to drink any."

"You're right," Peach sighed. "Tea is much too mainstream now a days. Especially for royal-tea. Get it?"

"Um...sure," Ganondorf said, rubbbing the back of his head.

Peach slapped Ganondorf on the arm and they both laughed together. To Ganondorf, it was the sign of friendship. To Peach, it signalized her personal awakening. They both felt contempt with themselves, perfectly happy and without worry. After Ganondorf scooped up Luigi in his arms, they made their way towards the infirmary, with the ashes of former strangers trailing behind them, whisking away to the corners of the endless corridors.

Not once had they turned back.

Yet...

Little did they know that their newfound bond...

Sparked what was yet to come...

_*Elsewhere*_

A deafening roar screeched across the darkness of a land unheard and untouched for millennia. A creature unnamed shrieked in agony as a blue marking burned into its abyss-colored skin. It thrashed in pain as the marking grew more intense, shining brilliantly and enlightening the cold earth. The blue mark shined in a final burst, and then left the barren land once again dark, dreary, and dull. The beast collapsed on the floor, panting and gasping from fatigue and harsh, exterior wounds it had just experienced. Blood began foaming at the tip of its mouth as the creature rattled the chains that bound it to the cold earth.

One broke free.

Furiously, the creature howled in triumph as blood kept on pouring down its cheek and all over its chest. The blood pooled down at its feet and onto the remains of the newly broken chain. The creature only smirked. It stared at the chains that were already broken before. They were rusted with their own blood, their own stories. Then, the creature imagined the pain that it went through before. It cringed in despair by the bare thought of it.

Again, it tried to shake off the chains. Nothing happened. The creature counted the remaining chains. It totaled to five.

It cackled menacingly to the black sky above it. It knew that its time would be close.

_Soon..._The creature thought, _So...very...soon. I will return again. Mark my words, Hands. Mark my words..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: Oooh! Who could it possibly be? Hmm...  
>Anyways...<br>****Thanks so much for putting up with my absence. I really appreciate all of your guys' support. I wrote half of it in one period and the rest in the following consecutive months. Sorry about that ''^w^. Anyways, I hope you liked this installment and all that jazz. R&R, if you please. Stay classy! Ciao!**

***I know my writing is crappy and cliché and stuff, but bear with it. Thanks y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello Yello there readers! I welcome you to this new installment of my story. I hope you enjoy it very profoundly and shtuffs.**

_Butler/Edmund: I am back young Master!_

**Me: Welcome back Edmund! How was your brother?**

_Butler/Edmund: He was absolutely fine; he just had to undergo surgery and such. I believe he will be back to normal in no time._

**Me: That's good to hear.**

_Butler/Edmund: Yes, quite. Oh, and Young Master EliasMakenshi22 does not own anything related to the Super Smash Bros. series and this story besides his idea and etc._

**Me: Thanks for the disclaimer! I'm so glad you could say that for me again; it feels good after a while.**

_Butler/Edmund: Anything for you, Young Master. Anything for you…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Amazing, Wondrous Life of Loners, Losers, and Geniuses<br>Ch.7: Darkness Within**

Luigi's POV

_Everything is black and fuzzy, like the insides of a broken television. My body is too weak to move, not even my soul can move a single step…_

_Is this…like death? _

_Constantly seeing fuzzy things and not being able to focus; is it really like that? Is this how horrifically simple it is?_

_Well…I don't have to think about it much. I've always considered death a thing of life; yes, I was afraid of it, but it wasn't so terrifying now that I look at it myself._

_Am I crazy?_

_Why won't this thing end? Am I stuck in purgatory or whatever people call it…Is there something wrong with me? The fuzziness won't stop…_

_It won't stop. It can't stop._

_I can't stop._

_Why am I here? I guess I'm still alive then, aren't I? _

_Right?_

_He said I have something to do; something to accomplish. I won't die. _

_I can't._

…

_What makes me useful?_

_Is it my support that makes it better? Teamwork? Loyalty? Trust? Love?_

_Ignorance?_

…

_Am I blind? Is that what this is telling me? A haze of reality that I can't quite see—I can't quite touch._

_The fuzziness won't stop._

_Am I doomed to live like this forever? Aloft in a fog and haze…a cloud of some sort._

_A cloud of ignorance._

_Is that me I see in the distance? Standing alone so very still, not moving whatsoever._

_Am I really that pitiful?_

…

_Will no one save me? Will anyone help me from this fog? This abyss?_

_Will anyone save me from myself?_

_Who will open up the doors, the windows, and the cages?_

_Is that what I want?_

_To be free…_

_Is freedom even real? What can we be truly free from?_

_Death is an answer._

_But, then again, I would be at the mercy of Death itself._

_I guess nothing can be truly free…_

_I'm no exception._

"LUIGI!"

_I am shocked; I am grateful that I am almost awake._

_Goodbye fog. I won't miss you._

_Sweet dreams._

…

"Hmm?" I mumbled. The harsh light of reality seeped into my eyes as I squinted heavily.

"Luigi? Can you hear me?" a familiar voice whispered.

"Wha…Peach?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she responded clasping my hand tightly. I returned the gesture.

"Where am I? What happened?" I stuttered. Turns out I was not as awake as I hoped.

"I don't really know. Ganondorf found you in the library; you were passed out. I found him carrying you to the infirmary and decided to tag along," Peach said.

"Ganon…dorf?" I mumbled some more.

Peach nodded, then turned her head towards a tall man garbed in black and gold trimmed armor. His pedant made of some sort of amber shimmered brightly as the light of an operation room glistened upon it. His forehead was pricked by a small gleam of sweat and his fiery-red hair seemed ablaze by the messiness of it.

It was the guy from before.

_I remember him, _I thought to myself. _He was in the cafeteria with the space-helmet guy. Olimar was his name? He was also the guy who passed out with the other princess. Zelda, I think. Why was he the one that found me in the library? More importantly, how did he find me in the library?_

"Hey," the tall man spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes!" I jumped.

He sighed. In a worried tone, he asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded furiously.

_Why am I acting this way? Is it because I'm scared of him? I'm not scared...am I? _I thought furiously.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," I stuttered, looking down and away from him.

"Sorry for what?" he grunted.

_Okay, _I thought to myself, _He's REALLY scary._

"I-I don't know. It's just…I'm sorry that I made you do this for me," I mumbled.

"That?" he said; he seemed surprised. "It was nothing much; I mean, I bet if I saw anyone passed out in the middle of an abandoned library, I would of done the same thing."

"Oh…T-thank you," I muttered. He smiled at me.

"My name is Ganondorf. Ganondorf Dragmire VIII. And I take it you're Luigi? Nice to meet you," he spoke enthusiastically. He made his way over to me and extended his hand towards me.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied, shaking his hand. His hand was surprisingly soft to the touch. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Peach grinning madly.

_I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea, _I prayed. _I REALLY hope she doesn't get the wrong idea._

"Well sorry to interrupt you two, but we must be heading off," Peach coughed. "We can't miss the greeting ceremony. We should hurry."

"Right!" I agreed. "I would hate for us to be the last ones there."

"Ceremony?" piped Ganondorf. "What's that about?"

"Oh right! You're new here," Peach giggled. "The ceremony is just a simple get-to-know-everybody thing that introduces new and old fighters. An exhibition match comes after it. Anyone could be chosen for it, so be prepared."

"I'll try," gulped Ganondorf. I saw beads of sweat run down his forehead.

"Hey," I said to him. "You don't have to be worried. I'm a veteran from the very first tournament. Peach just came in last time. It's not as bad as it seems. And I would love to see your moves on the battlefield. I take it that you have a similar moveset to your…father, right?"

"I guess," Ganondorf mused.

"We might need to hurry on now. It could be starting any minute," warned Peach.

"Oh yeah, right!" I assured. I quickly scrambled out of my hospital bed and tripped in the process.

"Luigi! Are you okay?" squealed Peach, bending down to help me.

I rubbed my nose and stood up. I nodded furiously.

"Then let's go," Peach urged, grasping my hand.

We made our way out of the infirmary and sped past Dr. Mario who was trying to tend to a sick Pokémon. Once we entered the hall, we immediately made our way towards the elevator. As we made our way, I could hear heavy panting and wheezing behind me, so I turned around.

He was a total wreck.

Ganondorf had his hands on his knees and was hunched over deeply. His brow was drenched with sweat and his chest rose and fell quite quickly. He looked up and shooed us away.

"I'll *****pant*** **make it somehow," Ganondorf wheezed. Peach and I looked at each other with concerned looks, then made our way to the elevator.

Once we were inside, Peach asked me, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I honestly don't know. He should be in a lot more shape in order to participate in this tournament. I bet he's strong though," I replied.

"No doubt about it. Did you see his muscles? Hot. Stuff," Peach cooed.

I giggled a bit at her remark. She stared at me intently, and then I stopped laughing.

"Let's go," Peach commanded as she heard the elevator ding. Swiftly, we made our way into the auditorium and scouted for a place to sit. Peach pointed to an almost empty row, and we made our way towards it. Thankfully, we had made it in time.

My eyes glazed all around the auditorium, staring at the ceiling lights and the velvet cushions. It seemed to increase its grandeur exponentially by each tournament. Therefore, there were a lot more seats than ever.

_Strange, _I thought to myself. _There are a lot more seats than I thought there would be._

Putting aside the grand size of the auditorium, my eyes continued to the stage. Nothing much had changed about it; it still had its simple, yet looming, presence. My boots tapped alongside the aisle way as we continued closer to the front. As I looked around, I noticed that very few people were in the auditorium.

"You excited?" Peach whispered nervously, easing her way down the row.

"I guess. I mean, it is cool to find out who's new after all," I answered, following suit.

"Umm?" a nervous, but familiar, voice stuttered. "May I—may I sit here? Maybe? I don't know…It's okay if you don't..."

"Of course you can," smiled Peach. "Go ahead and grab a seat."

"Th-thank y-you!" the small pink puffball said. It inflated itself and made its way over to the seat next to Peach.

"How're you doing, Jigglypuff? Nervous?" Peach asked.

"Yeah…I'm doing fine though, thank you," Jigglypuff responded. She couldn't seem to stay still at all though.

"Something wrong Jiigglypuff?" I questioned.

"Well...I...uh..," Jigglypuff sighed. "I have a feeling that I'll be picked this time for the exhibition match."

"Why are you so nervous though? You did pretty well all throughout your time here," I stated.

"Exhibition matches…aren't really my thing, really. It's best if I get to see what my enemy is capable of before battle. It makes it a lot easier to calculate and execute, if you know what I mean," Jigglypuff replied.

I chuckled. _Same old Jigglypuff…_I thought to myself.

"Where are your other Pokémon friends? Peach inquired, innocence tainting her lips.

Jigglypuff sighed deeply and looked directly to the stage in front of her, avoiding both of our gazes.

"Mewtwo and Pichu...aren't participating in this tournament," Jigglypuff muttered. "They've been...replaced."

Peach gasped. I stared wide-eyed in shock.

"Don't...mind that," Jigglypuff whispered. I could tell that she was hurting inside by the revelation of tears at the edge of her eyes.

"I guess...it's for the best," she continued, breathing and exhaling strongly.

_Stay strong, Jigglypuff, _I prayed. Turning my eyes to the stage, I could feel my own heart flutter. My anxiety grew alongside my excitement, and I eagerly anticipated what was coming. All around me, I could hear the hustle and bustle of my fellow smashers as they entered the auditorium. Some voices I could recognize, but others remained a mystery to me. I felt an electric chill run down my back, whether be it an evil spirit or just the excitement of it all. I prayed for the latter.

I turned around to look at the others who entered, I spotted Ganondorf amongst the crowd. His fiery red hair seemed ablaze as he looked left and right for a place to sit. Getting up from my seat, I waved towards him to get his attention. He spotted me flailing my arms wildly and he waved back.

"Hey! Come over here and sit down with us!" I shouted towards him, hoping for my voice to rise above the rest of the ruckus in the auditorium.

He nodded in reply, then seemed to talk to some people behind him. Eyeing out the people behind him, I spotted the princess that was with him earlier and a tunic-wearing adolescence beside her. I made out a small...fish bowl with an antenna besides the tunic-bearer and some...vegetable creatures.

_Strange newcomers, _I thought to myself, scratching the edges of my mustache. Behind me, I felt a gust or air across my back. Turning around, I tried to detect the source, looking left and right. I felt a light tap on my right shoulder and turned around to see the person who sought a council with me. Nothing. I could see Peach and Jigglypuff giggling slightly, poorly stifling their laughter as they turned rosy and covered their faces.

"Did ya miss me?" I heard a familiar voice smirk from behind.

"Sonic?" I questioned, turning around once more and sighing in relief when I actually found something. Sonic smiled broadly, taking the seat behind mine.

"Where's that famous brother of yours? I searched the entire tournament grounds and didn't find anything," Sonic yawned, stretching his arms and legs.

"I don't know...I mean, he should be here by now," I stuttered. Now was not the time to think about my brother. Not when things were going so well.

_Fight it, Luigi, _I ordered myself. _You are just as good as he his. Don't put yourself in his shadow. Stay focused._

Sonic stared at me intently, as if reading my mind. He broke the sudden silence by changing the subject.

"So," he continued, resting his shoes on the seat adjacent to his. "You nervous? I mean, are you worried about getting picked for the exhibition match?"

_Why was everyone so caught up on the exhibition match? _I thought to myself. To my right, I spotted out Jigglypuff and Peach sharing a hearty, small laugh.

"Well, I'm not THAT worried about it," I answered. "I've been here for a while now. Nothing too serious for me. As an issue, that is."

Sonic nodded in sympathy. At least, I thought it was in sympathy. I'm not the best a finding out expressions like this.

"Are you, you know, nervous?" I asked Sonic.

Sonic snickered. He chuckled a bit, then replied, "I could say I'm terrified, but that wouldn't be that true, wouldn't it?"

"Haha..." I tittered quietly. "I guess so."

"Hey Luigi, are you going to let the people behind you pass?" Peach pointed out.

I swiveled around to see that Ganondorf and his troop were staring intently at me, but not really minding too much.

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'm sorry," I stuttered, making my way to the aisle for them to pass. They all thanked my politely and scooted down the row for places to sit.

_Really Luigi? You just had to to that. Be mindful next time, _I scolded myself.

As I sat down once again, the lights were dimmed down low. I looked around to see who was present, and so happened to be greeted by familiar faces and some less familiar faces. As the stage brightened harshly, I pondered at the massive size of the auditorium. It was decently larger than last time, though that really doesn't say much because the of the auditorium had always been rather large.

"GOOD EVENING BRAWLERS!" a very powerful voice bellowed with strange harmony. It was matched with the cheering of my fellow contestants and, in the spirit of things, I joined in the rouse as well. Much to the festivity of the occasion, the stage blacked out while an off-stage drumroll could be heard. Fanfare soon followed. I could practically feel the anxiety rush through my bones as the amphitheater grew quieter and quieter, for the quiet hush of breaths was enough to set the atmosphere.

In a blaze of glory, the stage illuminated and revealed the smiling, cheery face that I've come to know as my brother. Behind him floated the two Hands, who in turn, framed the glory of my brother as confetti rained from the ceiling.

"How are you all-a doing!?" bellowed my brother. An eruption of cheers surrounded me, and in the spirit of things, I cheered on as well.

"ARE YOU-A READY TO BRAWL?!" my brother practically screamed. Even though the last cheer was pretty darn loud, it could not match the power of this one. I could feel the whole tournament grounds shake fervently.

It was magnificent. The eruption of cheers, the streaming confetti, practically everything. I closed my eyes and smiled, thinking back to my first time here. And how it all began...

_But that's a story meant for later..._

...

I happened so quick, the introduction and greeting. I couldn't remember if I laughed at Captain Falcon for his usual egoistic presence or Bower for his unusual, charming behavior. I couldn't remember if Mario had called out a few people and made jokes. I couldn't remember if Peach was giggling maniacally of if Jigglypuff couldn't stop crying in happiness. But these really didn't matter. Moments like these are meant to be fleeting, yet remembered in times of old age. These are beautiful moments. Truly beautiful moments.

I quickly shed a few tears of gratitude, most of which came from allowing me to be in this place. Even if Brooklyn was my true home, the universes that I reside in now are beautiful. I wouldn't have asked for anything better.

Strangely, a flood of homesickness washed over me. I grasped my overalls and tried to breath, but the breath wouldn't come in. I immediately panicked.

_Where's my home?! _I thought to myself. _Where do I truly belong?!_

This didn't make sense to me; I had just confirmed with myself that I was happy with where I was. Didn't I?

_Where do I belong...in the shadow of you... _a voice spoke into my head. _Am I truly meant to exist?_

"Wha-" I turned around. The crowd behind me seemed to fade, becoming nothing more than hollow spirits. Time seemed to freeze as the movement of the crowd slowed drastically and eventually faltered into a stop.

"Wha-what is this?" I squeaked, trying to move but to no avail.

"_Oh...but you already know so," _an unknown voice whispered to me. "_You know it far too well..."_

An iridescent figure appeared out of nowhere and placed itself right in front of me.

"_You know far too well, my dear Luigi," _it mocked me, laughing in a somewhat triumphant manner.

"Who-who are you?" I whimpered, on the verge of breaking out into tears.

"_You'll find out eventually, yes. But for now, stay out of my way," _it stressed.

Again, I was left in complete disarray. Again, I was left hopeless. Again, I would be defeated. Again, I could not help myself.

Again, there was nothing I could do. Not even try to fight back the tears that cascaded like running blood down my face. The being shrieked a blood curdling scream and grasped my face with its hand.

"_Let me see what you are capable of,"_ it sneered at me, clenching its grip tighter and tighter. "_Let me see the shadow that hides within you! Let me see the truth you hold dear to your heart! Let me see your darkness!"_

I felt as if a sword pierced my heart while I was still breathing. Cold and unfeeling, sparks of green electricity emanated from my entity and swelled in vast numbers into the iridescent being.

I began to die. I could feel it.

_"Darkness...everlasting darkness...__Awake your true self, hero of green shadows. Let the prophecy of ancients course through your bones...__The spark of life that keeps you at bay will only hinder you. __Fall into the darkness, hero of green shadows. __Fall into...the Negative Zone..."_

Then it came to me.

Ganondorf VIII's POV

In all my years of training and fighting monsters, I never have experienced someone who fought as graceful and deadly as Luigi. Every move he made was planned far in advance, it seemed, and poor Pit didn't even stand a chance. I began to worry if all veterans all fought like that.

_The verterans there are ****ing annoying! Once you enter, you'll wish you were dead! _I remembered, delving deeper into my father's warning.

"He's good, isn't he?" Peach nudged me, grinning madly.

"Amazing I'd have to say. Hey, and are battles always like this? Does it, you know, hurt a lot?" I said back to her, growing uneasy as Pit began to fight aerially without much luck.

"Well, physical aspects and specific movesets are modified during battles, in which you experience a pain similar to the real injury. Most injuries are recovered after the battle or when a stock is lost, however," Peach replied, chaining her eyes onto the battle laid in front of us.

"Which ones do count? Or rather, which ones do last?" I asked her hesitantly, my eyes moving in accordance to the green fireballs Luigi summoned from his palms.

"Hard to say. I believe that it changes for each person," Peach responded, cheering once Luigi knocked another one of Pit's stocks off the chart.

"I see..." I muttered, turning my full focus back onto the battle. Even though it was totally one-sided, the match was immensely enjoying to watch.

Every motion was a blur, every hit was evident, every move was executed.

It was incredible.

Third Person POV

Pit was down to his last stock, while Luigi remained full at five with medium amount of damage accumulated. Pit leapt from his platform and dashed madly towards a waiting Luigi, who merely rolled out of his way and kicked him from behind. Pit retaliated by firing a few arrows back at him and reflected a few fireballs with his shield.

Pit was utterly humiliated at the fact of Luigi's steep advantage.

"Hey! Are you going to say anything during this battle or what?" Pit yelled across the stadium, firing a few more arrows.

Luigi didn't respond. He didn't even make a face. Just dodged the arrows with ease and dashed towards Pit. Pit grunted and parried the kick Luigi delivered with his bow. Separating it into two blades, he slashed at Luigi, sending him flying across the stage. Luigi quickly recovered and charged his Green Missile and sent himself rocketing across the stage one again. Pit cushioned the damage with his shield, but slipped off of the stage. Gracefully flying back onto the stage, Pit was greeted by a green fire ball to the face followed closely by other ones of the sort.

"Agh!" Pit cried in frustration, gliding in over Luigi and slashing his blades towards him, creating distance. Landing, he grabbed the nearest item, a Pokeball, and threw it to Luigi's head with deadly accuracy. Luigi was sent flying back, though a Goldeen popped out and flailed all over the place, much to Pit's disappointment.

"Damnit! Could this match get any worse?" Pit sighed, eying out Luigi as he tried to recover from the blow.

"ARE YOU READY, BRAWLERS?! I SEND IN THE NEWEST ITEM IN OUR COLLECTION, THE SMASH BALL!" an omnipresent voice bellowed. Pit waited in anticipation as he scanned his surroundings looking for any ball of sorts. Then, in a poof of light and stars, the shining orb known as the Smash Ball came down from the sky and floated across the stage.

"BRAWLERS! THIS CHANCE ITEM KNOWN AS THE SMASH BALL CONTAINS THE ESSENCE OF VICTORY! OBTAIN ITS POWER TO UNLEASH A DEVASTATING ATTACK!" the voice boomed.

Pit knew what he had to do. Unfortunately for him, so did Luigi.

"Haa!" Pit yelled, delivering a flurry of blows to the smash ball in hopes of breaking it. Luigi quickly responded and drop kicked Pit, sending him away from the smash ball. Luigi delivered his own aerial and successfully shattered the smash ball, having its power engulf Luigi in a spectral aura. Pit winced as Luigi landed and slowly made his way towards him, face still expressionless. Panting and as well as high damage, Pit collapsed onto his knees in the sense of defeat. As Luigi approached, Pit could feel the energy radiating off of him. In one final attempt, Pit slashed at Luigi with the last of his strength. Luigi seemed to sense this, so he rolled behind Pit and delivered a spearhand upward. In an explosive and anger-riled groan of defeat, Pit was sent flying out of the stage.

Luigi, still with the spectral aura around him, watched Pit rocket into the distance, the end of the match echoed with the final ding of victory.

...

The crowd cheered once both brawlers came back to the Battle Station, rushing forward to greet and congratulate Luigi for his overwhelming victory and to comfort Pit and reassure him of his upcoming victories, stating that exhibition matches aren't always the fairest of them all.

"Luigi! That was excellent!" Peach exclaimed as she made her way towards Luigi with open arms.

"Yeah, Luigi. When'd you learn how to fight like that?" Mario commented, placing himself beside Peach.

Luigi's pupils dilated. Replying, he said, "It...just came to me...I feel tired. I'm going...to rest."

Peach and Mario looked at each other then bid Luigi a good job and ushered him to rest. Pit, on the other hand, rushed over to Luigi and extended his arm out to shake his hand.

"Good match. Now that I know what you're capable of, I'll be ready next time," Pit spoke, anxiously waiting for a response.

Luigi shakily grabbed his hand with his fingertips, seemingly easing himself.

"Hey Luigi? Are you sure you're okay?" Peach approached Luigi once more, with a more visible tone of concern.

"Hmm?" Luigi turned around, hand still in Pit's. "Oh. Yeah...I'm fine."

As the conversation continued, Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda spied him off from a distance.

"Zelda, can you sense anything?" Ganondorf whispered, pointing at Luigi.

"Already on it," Zelda responded, eyes glowing a faint blue. "Nothing is really coming up. It might be a higher level of magic that I can't detect. Or it might just be nothing at all."

"I don't believe that," Ganondorf spat. "Do you think it had to do with the Smash Ball?"

"I don't think so. The energy that it deploys is temporary," Link butted in.

"He's right," Zelda added on. "Besides. Why would a high-energy item have a depressing action on you?"

"I guess. I just, you know, don't feel right about this," Ganondorf sighed. "It all seems so...familiar."

Zelda and Link looked at each other.

"Maybe he is just tired. Or it could have been something from the library..." Ganondorf muttered.

"Library?" Zelda and Link asked in unison.

"I hadn't told you about that?" Ganondorf pondered. "It must have slipped my mind. Well, I found Luigi at the library. Unconscious and everything. It was pretty bizarre."

"Was there anything...odd about the scene?" questioned Zelda, eyes still focused on Luigi.

"Well, he was unconscious. Oh! And there were traces of electricity around him," Ganondorf replied.

"Shall we check it out?" Link offered, hand grasping Zelda's shoulder.

"Agreed. We might find more about this incident anyways. Onwards?" Zelda responded. The two nodded in agreement, then they made their way to the library.

...

*_Elsewhere*_

An light breeze blew across an empty field, caressing the ground that was motionless and remained motionless. The sky burned harsh with purple light as the field began to morph into a translucent, iridescent hue. Dust cloud billowed in waves as the purple atmosphere expanded, taking in everything in its path as if an omnipresent vacuum. In a flash, the field was no more, only a void of purple hue remained.

"Take notes, Minister," an iridescent figure commanded. "This is what happens when someone defies me! Ha! The fools. Soon, their souls will be used to create the strongest monster in the universe. And, soon, I will be king!"

The iridescent figure chuckled, spreading its arms out wide as if embracing the sight before it. Beside it lay the dismembered parts of what used to be a human being, blood running in small rivers down the hill. The iridescent figure sighed and picked up the corpse be the head. He frowned.

"I am a monster after all, aren't I?" the figure asked out loud, caressing the head. He began to laugh hysterically.

"But there is no hope in saving me, Minister. I am EVIL! And soon, I will be God! Hahahahahahahaha!" it laughed uncontrollably. Cradling the corpse, the iridescent being flashed out of existence as the purple atmosphere continued to grow. Cries of nearby inhabitants echoed aimlessly; their voices had been confiscated by the void. In the shadow of a nearby tree, two figures watched in silence. Finally, the void had stopped growing and the two figures vanished from the scene, leaving no trace behind.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Don't kill me; it's been a while. I know. It hurts me a lot that I haven't put much time into this as I should have. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading this. And make sure to check out my Fire Emblem fanfic: A Boy and His Taguel for y'all who enjoy Fire Emblem and such. Please, R and R; it's most appreciated. Thank you for reading this installment! Stay classy! Ciao!<strong>


End file.
